


Bad Days, Comfort, and Dogs

by honestlydarkprincess



Series: Bellarke Modern AU's [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Clarke wants a dog, Bellamy's had a bad day, and the answer to everything is food and netflix.





	Bad Days, Comfort, and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a multi-chapter ficlet collection but I've decided to post them all separately, so if you've read this before that's where it was from. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"You want to what?" Bellamy asked, staring at his roommate and best friend.

Clarke stared back defiantly, back straight and with a fire in her eyes that told Bellamy she absolutely not going to back down.

God, he loved this woman. And he would be more than happy to give her whatever she wanted but right now he was in pain and it had been one of the longest days ever at work today; all he wanted was to come home, order Chinese food and hope that Clarke took pity on him and let him cuddle her while they watched something on Netflix.

"Clarke," Bellamy sighed, rubbing his forehead and trying to will away the headache that had been throbbing at his temples since he woke up that morning. "Princess, we can’t get a dog."

Clarke opened her mouth to protest before she noticed the look of pain on his face. "What’s wrong, Bell?" She asked softly, coming to sit next to him on the couch.

"Nothing," He tried but cut himself off with a groan when he moved his neck the wrong way and felt a spark of pain. He sighed again, this time in defeat. "Today was just really long and can we wait to talk about getting a dog? Please? At least until tomorrow?"

Clarke nodded. "Of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had such a bad day. I just saw this adorable dog on my way home and I figured today was as good a day as any to finally bring it up. But we’ll talk about that some other time! Let’s order Chinese and cuddle," Clarke continues, grinning. "Get whatever documentary I know you want to watch but don’t want to say you want to watch, up on Netflix. I’ll order the food. You want the usual?"

Bellamy nods, smiling at her fondly. She knew exactly what he needed before he had to say it and he did the same for her; it’s what made them great roommates and even better friends. And it’s one of the reasons why he thinks he would be a great boyfriend for Clarke. Now he just needed her to see that and they’d be golden.

He gets a documentary about the Roman Empire he’s been wanting to see for a while set up and heads to his room to get changed. He gratefully sheds his work clothes, especially that damn fucking tie, and gets dressed in a pair of his comfiest sweatpants and a worn tank top that Clarke gave him for his birthday last year. It said 'I became a teacher for the fame and fortune’ and Bellamy loved it.

When he gets back to the living room, Clarke is on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table, scrolling through her phone. Bellamy can see that she also got changed, turning in the painting clothes she had been wearing when he’d gotten home for sweatpants and a black sports bra.

Bellamy choked slightly, taking a moment to drink in the sight of so much skin on display. His eyes were drawn to the tattoo on her hip; an image of what Bellamy knew to be her father’s pocket watch, beautifully done in black and greys, coupled with a rose, and vines crawling up her ribcage. The words 'May we meet again' were written in her father’s handwriting and the date of his death was written underneath the words in roman numerals.

It wasn’t her only tattoo but Bellamy knew it was her favourite. Octavia’s husband Lincoln was a tattoo artist and the only one Clarke had trusted enough to do her father justice with the tattoo.

Clarke noticed him standing in the doorway and sent him a soft smile. "Hey."

"Hi," Bellamy replied quietly, grinning, coming to sit next to her on the couch. He automatically lifted his arm and she snuggled into his side, tossing her phone to the side and wrapping her arm around his stomach. He pressed play on the remote and settles back into the couch, trying not to think too much about the warm weight of Clarke on his chest or how he can feel the heat of her bare skin through his thin tank top.

"The food should be here in about half an hour," Clarke mumbles through a yawn.

"Sounds good," Bellamy replies, squeezing her absentmindedly as he paid attention to the introduction for the documentary.

Half an hour goes by very quickly and Bellamy is actually startled by the knock on the door. Clarke grumbles and reluctantly untangles herself from Bellamy’s embrace. She stretches and muffles another yawn, shuffling over to where her purse is to fish around for her wallet.

She pays for the food and smiles politely as the delivery woman blatantly checks her out. Which Bellamy finds weird because Clarke would usually spend a few minutes flirting with the woman, maybe even getting her phone number. But tonight she just thanks her for the food and shuts the door with a soft thunk.

Clarke stops in the kitchen and gets a fork for Bellamy since he’s hopeless with chopsticks, a couple of plates, and grabs two beers. She makes her way back to the couch, unloading the food and drinks onto the coffee table. When she turns to hand Bellamy a beer, she finds him staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"What?" She asks, flushing slightly and feeling shy all of a sudden.

But Bellamy just smiles. A full blown, bright smile full of fondness and affection. One that he doesn’t give out very often, so when he does, it's a sight to behold. Clarke feels beyond pleased that she’s usually the only one other than Octavia who is able to get those smiles from him. She treasures each and every one.

"Nothing," Bellamy murmurs, half answering her question. He’s still looking at her from underneath his lashes and it’s making her stomach flip. "Just thinking about how amazing you are."

Clarke’s breathing hitches and she tries to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat. He says it with such finality, such conviction. Like it’s a fact, not an opinion.

She cleared her throat and forced herself to look at the food she was putting onto the plates instead of looking at him like she desperately wanted to. "I mean, I’m not going to correct you if that’s what you think. I am pretty awesome." She tried to say it casually but her voice wasn’t as even as she wished it was.

She finished with the food and put the cartons off to the side but before she could hand Bellamy a plate he was hauling her up and then tugging her down. She flops down on his lap and places her palms on his shoulders to steady herself.

Clarke refuses to look him in the eye- and distantly she wonders where all this shyness came from. She’s hardly ever shy in front of anyone, least of all Bellamy.

But he just places a hand on her jaw and tilts her head up. He presses a kiss to her forehead and says, "Thanks, Princess."

"For what?" Clarke replies shyly, wrapping her arms around him and playing with the soft hair at the top of his neck.

Bellamy shrugs. "Just for being you. I really needed this today, so, thank you."

"Anytime, Bell," She grins, moving in to press a quick kiss to his cheek. She misses, though, and gets the corner of his mouth. She freezes but Bellamy just tugs her tighter against him and kisses her for real.

It feels almost anti-climatic, getting together like this. Because she has no doubts that they are together now. Whenever she let herself think about dating Bellamy she always imagined there would be some big dramatic scene that would end in them confessing their feelings for each other and then making out.

But this, this feels like them. It’s comfort after bad days, shitty Chinese food, and nerdy documentaries. It’s perfect and Clarke looks forward to having this for the rest of her life.

When he pulls back he’s looking at her with this serious expression and for a moment, Clarke is nervous. But then he breaks out into a grin and says, "Also, yes."

Clarke’s brow furrows, because what?

"Huh?"

"Yes we can get a dog," Bellamy says, still grinning. All of the arguments he was thinking about earlier to argue why they shouldn’t get a dog didn’t matter anymore. He knew they could handle the responsibility and to be honest, he loved the thought of having a dog with Clarke.

Clarke gasps like she actually thought that Bellamy wouldn’t give her whatever would make her happy and then she squeals, loud and excited.

"We’re getting a dog!" She screams, a huge smile tugging at her lips and making her whole face light up.

Yeah, he’d do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Clarke’s excitement lasts another good ten minutes before she realizes that their food is getting cold and settles down so they can eat. They spend the rest of the night like that, curled up together on the couch, watching Netflix. It’s like every other comfort night they’ve had except this time when they both start to doze off they don’t get up and go to separate rooms. Instead, Clarke disappears into her room for a minute while he’s putting the leftover food away and comes back a little while later, makeup wiped off and teeth brushed. She steals a shirt from his dresser and shamelessly strips out of the clothes she was wearing before, tugging on his shirt and putting her hair up into a messy bun.

Bellamy makes a note to get her to wear his clothes more often and tugs off his tank top and sweatpants, leaving him in a pair of Pokemon boxers that also been a gift from Clarke.

That night he had the best sleep he had had in years and it didn’t matter his shitty day at work or any of his other stress. With Clarke beside him, snoring slightly and hogging all the blankets, he felt better than he ever had before.

 

And, a few weeks later, there was a new addition to their household in the form of a giant German Shepard who had flunked out of the K9 unit and needed a loving home. They named him Argos and Bellamy adored him. Things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
